


Fruit Spread

by hallulawy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Food Play, Light Bondage, M/M, to be honest that's all i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the devil ever existed, he would have loved the taste of such submission from an addled beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous writing and not much? Yesterday I bought the novel of Hannibal Rising. Sad case though, I wanted Red Dragon. But that’s what I got from the booksale. The book was fantastically cheap.  
> And for the WIP work I have in my hands, I would really, really finish them up. I'm in too deep in this fandom anyway. :/

 

* * *

 

He licks the jam off the bristled cheek, languidly as it smears to the edge of the thin lined lips. The thick globs of delicious red falls non-apologetically onto the bared chest, slides tauntingly slowly that by the impatient fingers form strokes with the substance on the pale front, like a daring strike by the experienced artist on a white canvas. 

  
Peripherally, he caught sight of the peeking tongue, the tip of it shyly pokes out of the edge to taste(or perhaps to just ease the discomfort of something on his lips) the homemade spread of strawberries and apples, quick but not enough to deceive the older man into thinking the reluctance expressed previously is genuine. Hannibal have always thought persuasion is a necessity to spark the simple lust in the seemingly passive one.

And he was right.

  
Of course, sometimes the ropes are there just for the fun and games, not an essential but quite promising when it comes to forcing the mongoose into submission, let him pant pitifully as desire inundates his sharp senses.

He reminds himself of their previous attempts, of the high pitched whines and begs, the dripping scent of sex that renders the fragile man wet, the pliant body so eager to surrender when it aches to reach the hilt of their rampant love-making.   


Hannibal smiles as he tastes the jam on the pair of sweet lips, opening it up by granting featherlike touches onto the perking bud. The small gasp is so peculiar, they’ve done this so many times and yet Will managed to retain his sensitivity.  


They suck the life out of each other. Their bodies seems to be intact at the moment, but their souls perturbed by the fragmenting urge to swallow each other, to shatter their scant sanity as heated breaths exchanged and provocative moans heard.  


_Who would end up eating whom?_  


The tinge of sour sweet, the sticky sensation as their lips barely able to part, all of them, are capable of reducing Hannibal to something less than he ever thought. He pulls the unruly curls, enough to numb, and chuckle at the enthusiasm flaring on the flushed face of Will Graham.  


He dips his fingers into the jar of fresh jam, thumb smearing it on the lips like lurid lipstick.   


‘Breathtaking, if you would ever gaze upon yourself now.’ He murmurs, trailing his fingers playfully on the body, his territory and belonging. Kneading the flesh and sometimes nibbles, he laps the globules away just as they drop.  


As they come precariously close to the groin, the red melts on the thigh. The legs that are placed on both sides of the armchair, splayed lewdly and shivers under the scrutinizing gaze.  


Bite marks are made, skin flushed as another yet another flower flourished.  
The good doctor neglects the half hard cock, the needy sounds.

He prods the tight entrance without even meaning it. His fingers are already slicked, but he wants more from the ever responsive Will. He admits that he is greedy and insatiable, but the burden is all Will’s to have, to fulfill even if the faults are his as the stars are to Hannibal.  


He looks at him, the unfocused eyes and shuddery breath peaks as he slides two fingers into the hungry hole.  


‘Ah, I am afraid I have not obtained your consent, my dear Will.’ Hannibal says as he appears shamed, trying to reverse his errors by slowly pulling the finger out. Just as the proximal joint of his finger slips out, the broken voice of begging he loves so much music to his ears.  


‘P-Please. ’ Will ducks his head low, but the blush is still prominent. ‘Hannibal, p-please.’  


If the devil ever existed, he would have loved the taste of such submission from an addled beast.  


‘If you insist.’ The sudden and unrelenting thrust of three fingers punched the air out of the thin chest. The gnawing teeth on the smooth flesh did nothing to ease.  


‘My beautiful William.’ Adorning the skin, eyeing the sweet blood-like substance oozing from the stretched orifice, he made sure he heard it, and understood it.

The rattle of the limbs against the chair, the friction of the tight ropes against the pallid skin.

The futile struggles releases the beast. A beast Hannibal know too well and ardent to pet it with his bare hands.  


Will cries as the long fingers just so happens to press on his prostrate. His toes curls as tears muster in the hollow eyes.

Choked sobs have never been so mesmerizing, Hannibal thought.  _Only Will. Only he._  


_My lovely, little Will._

_Mine._


End file.
